The Gang Civil War
Plot Due to those who kept on saying which gang is better, Zim's Gang and Mordecai's Gang later start a war against each other. Transcript *The Gang Civil War/Transcript Songs #Your Heart Will Lead You Home by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. #Someday by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. #How Does A Moment Last Forever by Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. #Super Hero Getter by Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell with cast of Ninja Steel, Dino Charge and Super Megaforce. #Dino Dance! by Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell with cast of Dino Charge and Super Megaforce. #What's That?! A Ninja Festival! by Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell with cast of Ninja Steel, Dino Charge and Super Megaforce. Trivia *Zim's Gang and Mordecai's Gang are begin the civil war. *It is revealed Discord is a spy of the Park. *Nicole and Hera became bestest friends. *It is revealed that Lizzy Purtle, Ted Purtle, Alex Purtle, Ally Purtle and Lexi Kamon are actually Zack's older brother, older sister, older cousins and half cousin and Ashlety's another son, daughter nephew and nieces. *Zelok, Argan, Ludwig, Wendy O. Koopa and Barranco Jr. will get their own Badawans. *Zazz Doom, Erlock Vinlos, Greedan, Sky Evilina and Baizy Kin becomes Zelok, Argan, Ludwig, Wendy O. Koopa and Barranco Jr.'s Badawans. *Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath becomes the Forerunner A.I. of the Rabbid Empire. *Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath, Re'gish Wamik, Commander Animus, Commander Lochagos, Commander Malice, Commander Rive, Commander Sever, Jek-16, Sky Evilina, R3-R6, Zazz Doom, Erlock Vinlos, Greedan, Baizy Kin, Xenomorphs, Neo-Sledge's Crew, Cosmic Royale, Prince Vekar, Swarming Symbioes, Symbiote Spawns, Symbiote Grunts and Tendriled Symbiotes are joining the Rabbid Empire. *It is revealed Rok's hand got cut off by Zim's Gang. *Zack and Ashley's last name revealed to be "Purtle". *It is revealed Zack has a older sister, older brother, older cousins and older half-sister. *The return of Overflow and Gax. *Lapinibernatus, Professor Mad Rabbid, Rabbid Quatrio, FBI Rabbids, Mini-Rabbid, Hardhat Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1, Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2, Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3, Captain Bwahmerica, Iron Rabbid, Super Hero Rabbids, Heruhoss, Mr. Lucky, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Yoshi, Rabbid Peach, Rabbid Toad, Yellow Rabbid Toad, Black Rabbid Toad, Green Rabbid Toad, Beep-O, Spawny are joining the Redmark Empire. *Beep-O becomes the Forerunner A.I. of the Redmark Empire. *It is revealed that Gina Xenon and John Charles are working two jobs are the isolated lab and the research at an research station in Antarctica *Zak, Zoe (Rabbids Invasion), Alice Gassman, Junior Gassman, Gina Xenon and John Charles will think about it to get a job at the park. *Dexter becomes Zim and Gumball's other best friend. *Beast Boy becomes Darwin's other best friend. *Garnet becomes Nicole's other best friend. *Raven becomes Louise's other best friend. *Mordecai and Nicole are now friends again in the end. *Sarah G. Lato, Poppy, Luca, Willow, Dahlia, Silver (Angry Birds), Pacifica Northwest, Old Man McGucket, Chloe Carmichael, Lars Barriga, Sadie Miller, Connie Maheswaran, Punpkin, Rhodonite, Fluorite, the Rutile Twins, Padparadscha, Discord, Trouble Shoes Clyde, Thorax, Mona Lisa, Sal Commander, Queen (TMNT 2012), Bishop, Pawn, Rook, Zeno the Triceraton, Tuttorio, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, Purple Toad, Captain Toad, Toadsworth, Baby Yoshis, Poochy, Paper Toad, Green Toad Rescue Squad, Purple Toad Rescue Squad, Yellow Toad Rescue Squad, Blue Toad Rescue Squad, Red Toad Rescue Squad, 031 Exuberant Witness, Quarrie, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Rebels), Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Rebels), Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars Rebels), R2-D2 (Star Wars Rebels), C-3PO (Star Wars Rebels), Bail Organa (Star Wars Rebels), Yoda (Star Wars Rebels), Captain Rex (Star Wars Rebels), Commander Wolfe (Star Wars Rebels), Captain Gregor (Star Wars Rebels), Saw Gerrera (Star Wars Rebels), Mon Mothma (Star Wars Rebels), Teddy (Bob's Burgers), Jimmy Pesto, Jr., Andy and Ollie Pesto, Zeke, Rudolph Stieblitz, Jocelyn, Jek-14, Ronin (Ninjago), Echo Zane, Cyrus Borg, Ray (Ninjago), Maya (Ninjago), Birdarang, Beat Box, Universe Staff, Dave (Teen Titans Go!), Pain Bot, Silkie, Super Robin (Bird), Sticky Joe, Bobby, Ashla, Jempa, Liam, Ian, Mari Amithest, Bene (Lego), Rako, Vaash Ti, Rusty (Lego), Attabura, Quarrie (Lego), Valeria, Becky Smoochenbacher, Jek Clones, Liam (The Loud House), Rusty Spokes, Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish, The Blind Archers, Rothchild and his Canine Companions, The Ravers, The Woolies, Max and the Robots of Andromeda, The Triseraquins, The Spartans, Monkey Man, The White Ape Tribe, The Scotsman, Isla, Flora, Maeve, Murdina, Oban, Bradana, Ardbey, Fiona, Assie, Bonnie, Lorna, Mawina, Shona, Nora, Piesil, Shanath, Euspeth, Edme, Freya, Gilbartha, Gesha, Grizela, Innes, Dawntha, Cora, Davina, Kina, Da Samurai, King Butterfly, Queen Butterfly, Ruberiot, Foolduke, Mime Girl, Mina Loveberry, Glossaryck, Lekmet, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo, Rhombulu, Jek-15, Molly Lune, Riznla Quins, Bethany Tennyson, Rook Polly, Grayson Tennyson, Kelly Levin, Landon Mann, Karol Tennyson, Razkus, Alice Albright, Cate Daniels, Jinna Jones, Estrick, Kall Green, Rook Shazz, Ernkaz, Danila Zembrovski, Tilina Moko, Alkazz Highborn, Rinnie Cunningham, Holly Weinerman, Maverick Lune, Reid Quins, Barrett Tennyson, Rook Burton, Grina Tennyson, Kane Levin, Louisa Mann, Kazzy Tennyson, Rachael, Alec Albright, Cody Daniels, Jimmo Jones, Esinna, Kacey Green, Rook Selah, Esther, Dalton Zembrovski, Trevor Moko, Andrea Highborn, Rawdon Cunningham, Hale Weinerman, Mordecai (Armored), Rigby (Armored), Ben Tennyson (Armored), Rook Blonko (Armored), Gwen Tennyson (Armored), Kevin Levin (Armored), Lucy Mann (Armored), Kenneth Tennyson (Armored), Rad Dudesman (Armored), Rayona (Armored), Manny Armstrong (Armored), Helen Wheels (Armored), Alan Albright (Armored), Cooper Daniels (Armored), Jimmy Jones (Armored), Ester (Armored), Kai Green (Armored), Rook Shar (Armored), Eunice (Armored), Dan Zembrovski (Armored), Troll Moko (Armored), Amanda Highborn (Armored), Randy Cunningham (Armored), Howard Weinerman (Armored), Mordecai (Mechanical Arms), Rigby (Mechanical Arms), Ben Tennyson (Mechanical Arms), Rook Blonko (Mechanical Arms), Gwen Tennyson (Mechanical Arms), Kevin Levin (Mechanical Arms), Lucy Mann (Mechanical Arms), Kenneth Tennyson (Mechanical Arms), Rad Dudesman (Mechanical Arms), Rayona (Mechanical Arms), Manny Armstrong (Mechanical Arms), Helen Wheels (Mechanical Arms), Alan Albright (Mechanical Arms), Cooper Daniels (Mechanical Arms), Jimmy Jones (Mechanical Arms), Ester (Mechanical Arms), Kai Green (Mechanical Arms), Rook Shar (Mechanical Arms), Eunice (Mechanical Arms), Dan Zembrovski (Mechanical Arms), Troll Moko (Mechanical Arms), Amanda Highborn (Mechanical Arms), Randy Cunningham (Mechanical Arms), Howard Weinerman (Mechanical Arms), Mordecai (Six Arms), Rigby (Six Arms), Ben Tennyson (Six Arms), Rook Blonko (Six Arms), Gwen Tennyson (Six Arms), Kevin Levin (Six Arms), Lucy Mann (Six Arms), Kenneth Tennyson (Six Arms), Rad Dudesman (Six Arms), Rayona (Six Arms), Manny Armstrong (Six Arms), Helen Wheels (Six Arms), Alan Albright (Six Arms), Cooper Daniels (Six Arms), Jimmy Jones (Six Arms), Ester (Six Arms), Kai Green (Six Arms), Rook Shar (Six Arms), Eunice (Six Arms), Dan Zembrovski (Six Arms), Troll Moko (Six Arms), Amanda Highborn (Six Arms), Randy Cunningham (Six Arms), Howard Weinerman (Six Arms), Mordecai (Eight Arms), Rigby (Eight Arms), Ben Tennyson (Eight Arms), Rook Blonko (Eight Arms), Gwen Tennyson (Eight Arms), Kevin Levin (Eight Arms), Lucy Mann (Eight Arms), Kenneth Tennyson (Eight Arms), Rad Dudesman (Eight Arms), Rayona (Right Arms), Manny Armstrong (Eight Arms), Helen Wheels (Eight Arms), Alan Albright (Eight Arms), Cooper Daniels (Eight Arms), Jimmy Jones (Eight Arms), Ester (Eight Arms), Kai Green (Right Arms), Rook Shar (Eight Arms), Eunice (Eight Arms), Dan Zembrovski (Eight Arms), Troll Moko (Eight Arms), Amanda Highborn (Right Arms), Randy Cunningham (Eight Arms), Howard Weinerman (Eight Arms), Arian Lune, Maron Quins, Buckley Tennyson, Rook Boyd, Garcia Tennyson, Kasam Levin, Luinla Mann, Kazane Tennyson, Rayzina, Matt Albright, Conner Daniels, Joe Jones, Euinla, Rosa Green, Rook Soka, Esora, Dai Zembrovski, Toby Moko, Amina Highborn, Romin Cunningham and Hass Weinerman got a job at the park. *Anna Sophia Robb, Daisy Ridley, Felicity Jones, Willa Holland, Mitchel Musso, Lilan Bowden, Zach Callison, Kevin Thoms, Hayley Orrantia, Jesse McCartney, Logan Grove, Danielle Panabaker, Katie Gill, Jason Marsden, Jason Ritter, Cole Sprouse, Jean-Luc Bilodeau, Kelly Metzger, Lacey Chabert, Eugene Byrd, Britt Lower, Vanessa Lengies, Jeremy Shada, Andy Milder, Luke Perry, Alexander Polinsky, Shannon Purser, TJ Miller, Michaela Dietz, Todd Haberkorn, Jessie J, Carlos Pena, Grant George, Bryce Papenbrook, Cristina Valenzuela, Teala Dunn, Emma Watson, Anna Kendrick, Benjamin Diskin, Matthew Moy, Anais Fairweather, Evan Peters, Logan Miller, Dacre Montgomery, Calum Worthy, KJ Apa, John Mark Loudermilk, Sarah Grey, Max Mittelman, Veronica Dunne, Marc Diraison, Sam Riegel, Lisa Ortiz, Chyler Leigh, Kari Wahlgren, Melissa Rauch, Kirby Morrow, Dominic Catrambone, Caity Lotz, Mark Rendall and Michael Cera guest stars as Molly Lune, Riznla Quins, Bethany Tennyson, Rook Polly, Grayson Tennyson, Kelly Levin, Landon Mann, Karol Tennyson, Razkus, Alice Albright, Cate Daniels, Jinna Jones, Estrick, Kall Green, Rook Shazz, Ernkaz, Danila Zembrovski, Tilina Moko, Alkazz Highborn, Rinnie Cunningham, Holly Weinerman, Maverick Lune, Reid Quins, Barrett Tennyson, Rook Burton, Grina Tennyson, Kane Levin, Louisa Mann, Kazzy Tennyson, Rachael, Alec Albright, Cody Daniels, Jimmo Jones, Esinna, Kacey Green, Rook Selah, Esther, Dalton Zembrovski, Trevor Moko, Andrea Highborn, Rawdon Cunningham, Hale Weinerman, Arian Lune, Maron Quins, Buckley Tennyson, Rook Boyd, Garcia Tennyson, Kasam Levin, Luinla Mann, Kazane Tennyson, Rayzina, Matt Albright, Conner Daniels, Joe Jones, Euinla, Rosa Green, Rook Soka, Esora, Dai Zembrovski, Toby Moko, Amina Highborn, Romin Cunningham and Hass Weinerman. Video Clip Rick and Morty "Alien Covenant" Promo HD Dan Harmon, Justin Roiland, Adult Swim Gallery *The Gang Civil War/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes